Trigun:Revolver
by SCREAMmeSilence
Summary: A good old gun-slinging romp of a good time with that Vash. Who knows what the scum of the desert have been planning.
1. 1Vash

**Chapter 1: Vash **

Vash has been wondering for days in the hot, bleak desert. He hasn't seen a city, a person, or any water for two days. He ate the last of his food sitting under the hugest rock he could find. Only the rock would give him some shade. Vash had to find some place to rest before nightfall came. It would be freezing, and no man could live out in a desert night, not even the humanoid typhoon. He was called by this name for a reason, because he is no ordinary guy. He is the best gun man around, and everyone that has tried to take him on has failed. Half of his body was scared and even some parts were robotic.  
Vash wore a red type of cloak, and always has a pair of cool looking sun glasses on. His hair was gold and spiked up. This man always has his revolver on him, but he would never intentionally kill someone unless that person was a big threat to mankind.

After walking for hours through a desert, Vash could see something in the distance and to his luck it was a town. It looked like a small peaceful town with a few boarding houses, a saloon, a market, and the roads were dirt. Vash was lucky enough to find a boarding house with a room still open. A lot of people make stops in this town so they don't freeze out in the desert. Sunset was coming, but Vash decided to check out the saloon, but as soon as he walks in, trouble had started.  
"What the hell do you call this crap lady!" yelled an ugly drunk.  
He was no doubt a bandit making a quick stop for the night to have a few beers. He was throwing beer glasses at the waitress who was serving them. Vash stepped in and "accidently" tripped, and he fell right into the path of a beer glass. The glass shattered on his back.  
"Oops. Sorry. Maybe I can help you pick this up Miss." Vash started to pick up the glass that was on the floor. This made the bandit very mad. Very, very mad.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't pick that crap up! Maybe if there was some decent beer here..." the bandit paused for a moment," Hey, aren't you Vash the Stampede, the humanoid typhoon…? You are. Of course you are! I could make all that money for the price on your head!"  
" No, I don't go by that name, and didn't you hear that there is no reward for him anymore," said Vash who was of course not telling the truth.  
Vash continued to pick up the glass, and the waitress was helping him now. She was still afraid of this bandit though, and the bandit was really angry now. He pulled the waitress up to him by her hair, but he didn't stop there. He slapped her, and this made Vash really angry.  
"Put her down," said Vash harshly, but calmly.  
"Oh, so the big no nothing has something to say? Eh? Well do you," he wondered if this no nothing would do anything. He went to slap the waitress again, but before he knew it, in an instant Vash had stopped the bandit's hand, and made him release grip on the waitress.  
"You!" shouted the bandit. He quickly went to grab his gun, but before he had the chance, Vash had is magnum revolver to the bandits head. Vash then quickly disarmed the bandit.  
"Get out, go back to your room, your guns will not be returned to you! Leave," ordered Vash, but the bandit thought of nothing except to get this guy back. He quickly headed to the door, but then pulled out a hidden gun, and aimed at Vash. A gunshot was fired, but not by the bandit. By Vash, who only shot the gun out of the bandit's hand. The bandit now knew he traveled into wrong territory, and quickly ran away.  
"Here Miss," said Vash handing her the bandit's guns and then the glass, "Be sure to dispose the guns with the glass." Vash walked out of the saloon. He went back to his room and slept through the night. Even in this small fight Vash never aimed to kill.


	2. 2Old Friends

**Chapter 2: Old Friends **

Vash left the small town and journeyed northward. As long as he kept moving, trouble would never find him. He walked for at least four hours, hoping to come across a town. Instead, he saw a figure ahead of him walking.  
The man in front of him had a huge cross shaped object on his back. Vash soon realized who the man was. His name was Chapel, a name he gave himself. Chapel was one of ten assassins that was supposed to kill Vash, but he realized Vash was the good guy. Chapel was also a holy man, whom thought of others instead of himself just like Vash does.  
Chapel wore blue a blue jacket and blue pants with a white undershirt. He also wore dark sunglasses. He realized who was behind him, and stopped moving forward. Vash caught up to and Chapel spoke first.  
"Well well, Vash the Stampede. I haven't seen you since the battle with Knives. How have you been?" asked Chapel.  
"Oh me? I'm just alright. What are you doing in a place like this?" replied Vash.  
"I heard, about… Well, I heard there's some guy wandering around saying he's the new humanoid typhoon," Vash was surprised by Chapel's statement, because Vash hadn't heard of anything like this before, "But, I knew it couldn't be you seeing how you're not the type to brag. Plus the fact that anyone who doesn't believe him, he kills. He creates havoc for whoever's around just to make them know their place."  
"What!" Vash had no idea, but he knew whoever this guy was, he would have to stop him," Your heading north to stop him aren't you?"  
"Actually, I was hoping to run into you, because I can't do it alone. Even the biggest gun isn't that strong. I saw him, and he's a humanoid like you, except he's more robotic that human. His strength is by far the greatest I've ever seen. He crushed a man's spine with just a hand. I tried to stop him, but it's like he just flicked me away like I was some bug. So, will you.." Chapel was interrupted before he could finish.  
"If there is evil in this world it must be stopped, and I with be there till the end no matter how strong he is," said Vash.  
"If we do this we might have to kill him. I know you don't like to kill, but this man could turn out to be a bigger monster than Knives," said Chapel.  
"I know, but if he's worse than Knives we might not have a chance. But I guess we never know until we try. So do we just head north until we find a town and ask anyone if they have seen this guy?" asked Vash.  
"Sounds good to me," said Chapel.  
The two continued their journey through the desert sands. Far away in the distance a city could be seen. The city was huge even at a distance. It was time to rest up anyways. They took the little money they had to by food from the huge market in town, and also found a small cheap hotel to stay at.


	3. 3Mr Nice Guy

**Chapter 3: Mr. Nice Guy **

Vash and Chapel began to ask around about this guy, the new humanoid typhoon. His real name was Dacovian, and turns out he actually grew up in the city until he was about 15 years old. He was taken away to hospital because he was in an explosion which blew away most of his body. Some scientist rebuilt Dacovian, and as soon as Dacovian was rebuilt and recognized his power, he killed the scientist. Dacovian believed at least that way, no one could become stronger that him. Dacovian's father and mother were both killed in the explosion, and Dacovian had no more family. So, he turned to a life of crime, and started taking what he wanted. Now, he is twenty four or twenty five years old, and he has his own gang.  
That's all Vash and Chapel could figure out, but that was more than enough. They knew he was a cold-blooded criminal who would do anything to get what he wants. The townspeople also said Dacovian seemed to be moving west from their city, but they didn't know for sure where he was. To be honest, they didn't want to know where he was.  
Vash and Chapel finally decided to leave the big city, but first they bought food and water with the rest of the little money they had. Then they moved west, but they had to walk on foot again, but that doesn't mean this will be a dull story. About three hours since they left, they ran into trouble. Vash and Chapel had stumbled into a valley with no way out except forwards or backwards. The two were ambushed by a gang, but not the gang they were looking for.  
"Hey lookie here! We got a couple stupid idiots. Are too damn stupid not to notice all the signs and caves around here. Not that it matters. I'm Varrik, King of the Devil Bandits! And I think I got a proposition for you. I'll be Mr. Nice Guy today. You give me all your money, weapons, and valuables, and I won't make all of my friends come out here and kill you!" said Varrik who obviously wasn't kidding. As soon as he finished, at least a thousand members of his gang were all around them. They were up on the hills, and some of them slid down to block Vash's and Chapel's path back and front.  
"So what should we do…" before Chapel could finish Varrik slid down the side of the dirt valley to stop them from talking.  
"Shut your mouth, like you would have the time to even come up with a plan and live," said Varrik. Varrik then placed himself in front of Vash. He reaches inside of Vash's red cloak and pulls out his gun, "Hmmm, Very nice. A magnum, that's a very powerful gun for such a weak looking man."  
"It really is. It's the best weapon I've ever had, but I don't think someone as idiotic as you should wield such a beauty," Vash smarted off. Varrik never realized the second gun Vash had, not that it mattered now. Vash had it aimed directly at Varrik's heart. With Vash's left arm he grabbed his other magnum and placed it back inside of his cloak, and then he grabbed Varrik's neck," Tell your friends to move! Before any of them have the chance to shoot me you'll be dead!"  
A few seconds of silence was broken when Varrik finally spoke," Get out of here all of you! Do not follow us, you hear! I finally recognize him! He's Vash the Stampede! The first humanoid typhoon!"  
The whole gang started to murmur, but then they all realized it was true. They all stepped aside. Vash and Chapel worked their way through the rest of the valley. At the end they let Varrik go. Then they continued west.  
"No one dies in the end again thanks to the big and bad humanoid typhoon," laughed Chapel.


End file.
